STAR WARS-FROZEN: FIRE AND ICE
by Roo201
Summary: Padme dies of complications after Luke and Leia are born. Anakin Skywalker does not turn to the Dark Side and Palpatine and Mace Windu are dead. Skywalker raises the twins and trains his new young apprentice while also on a mission to serve and protect the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. Can Anakin face his demons while quelling Elsa's?
1. Main Titles and Characters

FIRE AND ICE: A STAR WARS/FROZEN CROSSOVER

CHARACTERS: (In Order of Appearance)

Padme Amidala Skywalker

Luke Skywalker

Leia Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker

Darth Sidious/Palpatine (Dream)

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Ahsoka Tano (mentioned only)

Dormé

Threepio

Master Yoda

Mace Windu (mentioned only)

Shaak Ti

Ki Adi Mundi

Artoo

Princess Anna

Queen Elsa

King and Queen of Arendelle

Head Guard

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

Brianna Williams

Lizzie Jinn

Duke of Weselton

Kristoff

Olaf the Snowman

Marshmallow the Snowman

Trolls

Plot Summary: AU: Padme dies of complications after Luke and Leia are born. Anakin Skywalker does not turn to the Dark Side and Palpatine and Mace Windu are dead. Skywalker raises the twins and trains his new young apprentice while also on a mission to serve and protect the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. Can Anakin quell his own past demons of fear, while trying to quell Elsa's? Can love overcome? Let's find out!


	2. Chapter 1: Fire Part I

Chapter 1: Fire part 1

"Ani, please promise me you will take care of them." Padmé had said. She was dying of complications and there was nothing the medical droid could do to save her.

"Padmé please! You must live! Don't say things like that!" Anakin had begged and pleaded with her after Luke and Leia were born.

"Promise me! Please Ani, they need you! Tell them I love them…" She reiterated.

He could remember vaguely his promise to her, and it was all a blur when she had gone. She was dead. Gone. Out of his life. The funeral in Theed was a blur. Her burial was a blur and then…nothing. He only remained with Luke and Leia. He went back to Coruscant still grieving, yet he remembered his promise to Padmé to raise his children. They were his only reminder of his promise.

As for his duties as a Jedi, they meant nothing to him now, except training Brianna Williams. He knew for sure that the Council would expel him now that his secret marriage was out and he defied them yet again by training the eight year old girl who had over 30,000 midi-chlorians. That was more than his mere 20,000. He didn't care if they did. Obi-Wan would agree with them as usual.

He remembered with anger his old Padawan Ahsoka Tano who had been wrongly accused of a crime and had gone out of his life because of the Council. He didn't care about his duties anymore. His kids and his new apprentice were what mattered more. And he feared for them more.

There were some nights he had nightmares that Sidious had returned and killed his children, his eight year old red haired, green eyed, pale apprentice and killed him, and he'd wake up drenched with cold sweat. He would then rush to his kids' bedside and check on them and the little ones would be safe and sound. So would his apprentice.

The dream he had now was even more terrifying and he woke up shaking with terror and he rushed to his kids' bedroom only to find them awake and sensing their father's distress. They were now 18 months old and talking and couldn't understand why their daddy was so scared and so sad.

Brianna knew why, and yet, at eight years of age, she knew her place and did not question her master. She was the exact opposite of Anakin. She was more attuned to the Living Force, and wielded powers of the Light Side, having inherited them from a Force-Wielder named Daughter on a planet named Mortis a couple of years ago.

She had known "The Hero with No Fear" since she was four, and he was 20, still a Padawan under then Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

At the sound of her master's terrified breaths, Brianna stirred a bit but at his reassuring touch of her forehead, she went back to sleep.

Anakin kissed them all on the foreheads and put them into a Force-induced sleep before shutting the door gently behind them. R2 and Threepio were powered down for the night and one of Padmé's former handmaidens named Dormé was asleep and he was the only one awake.

Anakin now was a lot thinner, his hair was longer and he was more exhausted, but he took things all in stride. Everything he did, was all for his children and his Padawan. Dormé had come after the funeral and helped him out with the children while he trained Brianna in the afternoons.

It was a crystal clear night on Coruscant, the planet hustling and bustling about doing their business, but Anakin Skywalker thought nothing of it. He thought only of his apprentice, his children and what could have been if Padmé hadn't have died. If his children died and his apprentice also, he would have had no one left to live for.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi had just finished a council meeting and prepared to talk with Anakin about his children, his new apprentice, and the Council's mistreatment of him, in which he felt entirely guilty about. Yoda too also felt guilty for Anakin's too-close-to-call descent to the dark side and wished for young Skywalker to trust him and the Council again.

Their senior Council member, Mace Windu was dead by Sidious, and his treatment of Anakin, they all decided was uncalled for.

The next morning Anakin started to make the kids breakfast. Threepio answered the bell.

"Oh! Master Kenobi, how nice to see you! How might I help?" The protocol droid asked.

"Is Anakin at home? I need to talk to him." The Jedi Master explained.

"Master Anakin is right this way." Threepio guided Obi-Wan to the dining area where Luke and Leia had finished eating and were playing with Anakin and Dormé. Upon sight of his former master, Anakin's throat closed up in hurt, anger and distrust. But he knew the children and Brianna were there and could sense his emotions. Brianna especially didn't like—no—she _hated _confrontations, war, and tense moments. She knew Anakin and Obi-Wan had serious arguing matches sometimes, (and the last one really drove a wedge between former master and former student), and she'd break it up and put them to shame. But today, she was not in the mood to break the argument up. She wanted out of this one, and Anakin didn't blame her. It was the last straw.

"Dormé, take the twins out for a walk." Anakin stated. He was angry, but his voice didn't let it show.

"Yes, Anakin. Come along, children. You'll see daddy later." Dormé did as she was told. Before they left, Anakin kissed both Luke and Leia.

"Keep on with your meditation, Brianna." Anakin told her, straightening her single woven Padawan braid on the right side of her head. "If you must leave to find a quieter place to meditate, then do so."

"Yes, Master," Brianna obeyed. She knew it would escalate, so she left with Dormé and the twins.

As soon as they all were out of sight, Anakin glowered at his former Master. Obi-Wan shifted nervously but he stood his ground.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin demanded. If the children and Brianna were involved he would fight them all just to protect them.

"I came just to talk about what happened. About—" Obi-Wan started to say.

"You don't need to remind me! I knew you and the Council couldn't be trusted!" Anakin snapped. "Why did you come here? Do you think I would be fool enough to trust you and the Council again?"

"That's what I came here for. I came to say I'm sorry, and the Council wishes for you to come back." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"You know as well as I do that I can't. I've lost Ahsoka because of the Council. I've broken the Jedi Code. My secret is out! I've lost my wife! Luke and Leia are my children! I'm training my second apprentice without the Council's permission! What else do you want from me?" Anakin crossed his arms still cautious.

"We didn't know how much you've suffered. You're right, we were too full of ourselves to realize how hurt and angry you were." Obi-Wan confessed sadly.

"Oh, and you're saying all this now?" Anakin rolled his eyes in disgust. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Anakin, please hear me out! We never intended to hurt you and you know as well as I do that I still trust you! Master Yoda as well!" Obi-Wan pleaded. "Padmé told me everything before her water broke. She told me what happened on Tatooine with your mother and the Tusken Raiders, she told me everything, about your dreams. I had no idea how much you suffered! I wished you could have told me."

"You never asked if you could help me! With you, it was always duty before feelings! It's always my fault!" Anakin shouted in anguish and then broke down sobbing. "I was alone, and you pushed me away! You'd do the same thing if Luke and Leia were trained…"

Obi-Wan knew his old Padawan was right about that. All those times that Anakin needed him, he distanced himself. He stroked his auburn beard in thought, his blue-green eyes staring down at his former Padawan, broken and sad blue eyes filled with tears.

"How can I go back, and trust you? Ahsoka was right." Anakin trembled with grief.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan trembled now feeling awful. "Anakin please allow us to help you now. You've been invited to a council meeting."

"If this is about my offenses to the Code, training Brianna or about Luke and Leia, I won't go." Anakin ran his hands through his light brown hair in anguish.

"Of course not! You have a mission to go to, and it doesn't involve your offenses, Brianna and certainly not your children at all." Obi-Wan persuaded.

Anakin begrudgingly nodded and got dressed into his unorthodox Jedi robes.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire Part II

Chapter 2—Fire Part 2

Anakin Skywalker stood in the center of the Jedi High Council room, all the members' eyes etched on him. All of a sudden he felt like his ten year old self before the council. Cold. Uncertain. Afraid. Burning anger and hate had filled him when Mace Windu had answered the late maverick Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's question with, "No, he will not be trained. He's too old."

Anakin felt sick to his stomach strangely looking back at this. He felt like dashing out of this place to Brianna, Luke and Leia and never coming back again. But he knew Obi-Wan had said that this was a special meeting for him only. He stayed where he was at.

"Young Skywalker, good to see you it is," Master Yoda, the wizened little green Jedi spoke to fill the uneasiness in the room.

"Likewise, Masters," Anakin tried to not make his comment sound like he was angry and hurt at them. When it came out, it felt weird. It sounded like he was frightened by what was to come.

"Anakin, there is nothing to be ashamed and afraid of. We should be ashamed of ourselves for treating you the way we did." Jedi Master Shaak Ti told him.

_Damn right!_ Anakin had thought about saying it out loud but he thought better of it.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Hurt, angry, full of grief and frightened; yet I feel loved. I suppose all of you know my secrets now, so there should be nothing for me to hide." Anakin honestly said while trying to contain his grief for Padmé.

"We know, and we are terribly sorry. We never meant for you to get hurt." Master Adi Ki Mundi apologized.

"He already knows we feel terrible. Now let's get on with the assigned mission." Obi-Wan explained.

"Your mission that we've assigned for you is to go to a galaxy called the Milky Way, and you must go to the planet Earth to the country of Norway in the city of Arendelle. There is a coronation about to take place in eight days' time here; two Earth weeks there. You are assigned to protect the heiress apparent Elsa of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle; y'know, in case of any assassins or usurpers." Shaak Ti explained.

"You guys know anything about this Arendelle place?" Anakin asked while straightening his Jedi gear. Clearly, He was swimming in his unorthodox Jedi clothes as he had lost so much muscle and was now stick thin.

"We know only that it's been closed off to visitors for reasons unknown for 13 years and that Princess Elsa will be crowned queen as she is of age." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm…but what about my children? I can't just leave them without an explanation of where I'm going and why." Anakin remembered his promise. _I can't forget my apprentice as well._

"Hmm, go with you, the children should. Need you, they do. The Jedi Code, lifted it shall be." Yoda suggested.

"Should I go immediately?"

"The Princesses will be expecting you as soon as possible." Mundi said.

"What about my apprentice?" Anakin asked.

"Young Williams, tested again, she shall be. Unfair to her, we were. Then, join you, she will." Yoda said.

Anakin nodded and left immediately to pack his clothes and the twins and extra stuff. When Dormé came home with the twins, she was surprised to see Anakin packing. When he explained everything, Dormé completely understood.

"If and whenever you come back from your mission, Threepio and I will still be here keeping watch over things." Dormé said.

Brianna came back, and Master Kenobi was expecting her.

"You'll be tested again before the Council to see if Anakin should train you." Obi-Wan told her.

"They said no last time I came there. They'll say it again." Brianna said. "They must have their reasons for not wanting me to be trained. It might be my midi-chlorian count or how strong I am with the Living Force."

"I don't think so, Brianna." Obi-Wan explained. "Master Yoda feels we all were being unfair to you, just as we were with Anakin. You have to trust us on this. We just want to make sure you're really Force-sensitive."

Brianna went with him.

Luke and Leia soon along with their father were safely strapped in their yellow starfighter, with Artoo in the front right in his place. "Artoo, set a course for the Milky Way Galaxy, to the planet Earth." Anakin commanded.

Artoo was too happy to and obeyed. It had been a while since the droid actually did something, and since Padmé had died, Artoo had been helpless as was Threepio. And with that, the yellow starfighter took off into hyperspace to Earth, where Princesses Elsa and Anna were expecting the young Jedi.


	4. Chapter 3: Ice Part I

Chapter 3—Ice Pt. 1

13 years ago…

"Elsa?" Little hands knocked on the door of her sister's room.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore!  
Come out the door!  
It's like you've gone away!  
We used to be best buddies, and now we're not.  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman!_

"Go away, Anna!" Was the muffled answer from the door.

"Okay, bye," Little Anna turned away in disappointment.

Elsa looked out her window at the new fallen snow. Ice shot from her hands freezing the window sill.

Later, the king gave her gloves to conceal her powers.

"Conceal it," he said.

"Don't feel it," Elsa said.

"Don't let it show." They both said.

A few years later…

Anna knocked again.

_Do you want to build a snowman  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue!  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!  
Hang in there, Joan!  
It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, watching the hours tick by…_

Elsa paced in her frozen room, her powers getting stronger. The king tried calming her.

"No! Don't touch me, please!" Elsa cried. "I don't want to hurt you!"

A few years later…

Anna slid towards Elsa's room, but decided against it, coming toward her parents. They embraced.

"See you in two weeks!" She chirped.

Elsa bowed to them in mutual respect, and nervousness.

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." The king reassured.

But it would be the last time Anna and Elsa would see him and their mother, for they had died in a storm.

Anna came to the door of Elsa and knocked…


	5. Chapter 4: Ice Part II

Chapter 4: Ice—Pt. 2

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on the door, yet she knew it was pointless trying.

_Please, I know you're in there.  
People are asking where you've been.  
They say have courage, and I'm trying to.__  
I'm right out here for you. Just let me in!  
We only have each other…it's just you and me.  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman?_

Inside her snowy icy room, Elsa gave no reply. She wished she could let Anna in, but she couldn't, not after what happened 10 years earlier when they were playing in the ballroom. And now, after hearing that their parents were gone, she felt grief filling every fiber. Three years later she would become queen of Arendelle, trying to conceal her powers, and that filled her with dread. Little did she know, that a certain grief-stricken young man with twins who came from another galaxy would calm her fears, and seek to quell his own burning fears and take control of his destiny.


	6. Chapter 5: The Jedi Arrives to Arendelle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some chapters will have some Star Wars Characters singing to Frozen songs, and songs I made up. The number Anakin sings is called "The Fear Inside of Me", to the tune of "For the First Time in Forever" and he sings with Padme and Shmi "My Love" to the tune of the "Across the Stars Love Theme" from "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones".

FONTS FOR "FEAR INSIDE" AND "FIRST TIME"

_**Bold italic-Anakin; Obi-Wan**_

_Italic Normal underline-Padme; Kristoff _

_Italic Normal-Shmi, Anna, Elsa, Luke and Leia, Olaf _

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own Disney Pixar's Frozen. I only own Brianna and the songs I made up. Thank you!

Chapter 4: The Jedi arrives!

"Bwoop! Beep-beep!"

"I know, Artoo; it's been a long time since I last did a mission. This time around, it won't have to do with war." Anakin said as he piloted.

Anakin headed through a wormhole that sent him to the Milky Way galaxy, and based on the readings, he was nearly to earth and to Arendelle.

"Deactivate hyperspace, Artoo! We're close by Arendelle now." Anakin commanded.

Artoo beeped in obedience and deactivated the hyperspace.

Luke and Leia both were asleep until they entered Earth's atmosphere. Right then and there they caught a glimpse of the castle and city of Arendelle as they landed by the walkway leading to the castle. Arendelle was a sight and smell to behold as Anakin and his kids got out, and started to walk towards the castle.

"Great blazing lightsabers, this place is huge!" Anakin remarked.

"It's bigger than the Jedi Temple!" Luke pointed.

"I know, Lukie," Anakin held both his children, one on each arm.

"Wow, do you think we'll be able to go in?" Leia asked.

"I think we'll have to ask the guards if we can." Anakin answered.

A guard cautiously was there and asked why he was here.

"I am Anakin Skywalker of the Galactic Republic. I ask for your permission to come into the castle." Anakin introduced himself.

"That cannot be done." The guard said sternly.

"No, no, no; you don't understand!" Anakin explained. I am a Jedi Knight sent here on a mission to protect your heiress and princess from usurpers and assassins by order of the Jedi High Council of Coruscant."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"All right then. The children and your robot can stay with me out here." The guard said.

"I'm their father, sir," Anakin firmly said. "And I say they come with me as does my droid. Do I have to bring this issue up with the Council?"

"Of course not! My apologies, Knight Skywalker. Let Skywalker and his children in! No one else!" The guard barked. His comrades obeyed, and Anakin, Luke and Leia Skywalker walked on through into the castle. Artoo also came in.

Meanwhile, Anna was alerted and as usual, tried knocking on Elsa's door again for the millionth time, but to no avail. Sighing, she went downstairs and found a most adorable sight.

There were two kids playing with a whatchamacallit and their big brother watching over them. He looked like he could be unless she was wrong. The young man looked her way.

"Excuse me; are you one of the princesses?" The young man asked.

"Princess, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." The head guard said.

"Yes, sir; allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, and my sister is Elsa, who will be crowned Queen in two weeks! I'm so excited!" Anna said to the young man in gray-colored ninja attire.

"I can imagine you would be." Anakin told the strawberry-blonde haired blue eyed princess. He noticed there was a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her head. He thought about asking but immediately thought better of it.

"What's your name, sir?"

"As your guard said, I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Princess, and I've been assigned to protect both you and soon to be Queen Elsa by order of the Jedi Council." Anakin bowed in mutual respect. "But where is your sister? Hasn't she come down yet?"

"Good luck with that. She never comes out. Ever. And I don't know why." Anna ruefully said.

"That's odd," Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Do you even remember her?"

"Of course I do; we played when we were little but for some reason, she shuts me out and won't open the gates." Anna explained.

Anakin wondered why. There was more to the mystery of why Elsa closes the gates and shuts her sister out.

Anna saw Luke and Leia and fawned over them.

"Are they your brother and sister?" Anna asked.

"They're my children." Anakin explained while laughing and left it at that.

Within two weeks, Anakin and the twins stayed and prepared for Elsa's coronation.

The night before the coronation, Anakin lulled the twins to sleep. He wandered the empty hallways, old fears gnawing at him.

_**In Luke, Leia and Brianna, I find relief**_

_**Why then do I feel so much grief?**_

_**Fear to anger, anger to hate**_

_**My angel saved me but for her it was too late**_

_**So how do I go on and clean my slate?**_

Anakin looked out at the window at the rainstorm, pitter-pattering, and the lightning flashing across the sky. A rumble of thunder accompanied the nature scene.

_**Tell me how I can be free**_

_**When there's still the fear inside of me**_

_**How can I let go, and resist the darkness and say no?**_

_**Mom, Padme…I swear I'll keep them safe**_

_**I'll renew my promise and keep it to my grave**_

Anakin again wandered the halls, hearing the thunder and feeling so helpless against the fears gnawing at him. He tried breathing exercises. And then, he meditated.

_**Tell me how I can break free**_

_**And escape from the flames devouring me?**_

_**I need a sign! Clean the slate and have my piece of mind**_

_**There's so much fear! Force, I need help here!**_

_**Help! AAAAAAAAAA….! NO!**_

He did breathing exercises after reliving another Clone War death. It was no wonder he couldn't sleep. Palpatine had definitely given the young Jedi something to not sleep over. The Clone Wars were Palpatine's fault, as he was the criminal mastermind behind everything. He was even responsible for Anakin's too perilously close turn to the Dark Side of the Force. No, he can't stray down that path again. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not ever.

_My love_

_You need not fear_

_I am still right here_

_With you to stay_

_My love_

_I'm still in your thoughts_

_I've not gone away._ Padme's voice filled the night.

_My boy_

_You've grown much stronger here_

_They're fine, you've nothing to fear_. Shmi told her son.

_**My heart is still in so much grief**_

_**But seeing you gives me relief**_. Anakin responded through the Force.

_My love_

_For Brianna and the twins be strong_

_And protect them all_

_This day long_. Padme encouraged.

"I promise," Anakin vowed.

_My boy_

_We're proud of you_

_And Qui-Gon is too!_ Shmi concluded.

And with that, Padme and Shmi disappeared. Suddenly, he heard clattering, and turned just in time to see a strand of retreating platinum blonde hair. After a nightmare, he slept pretty well, with Luke and Leia on top of him, snoozing away.

Princess Anna was awake all night and was snoozing. Her head guard, as well as Luke and Leia were at her door trying to get her up.

"It's coronation day!" Anna gasped in realization and hurriedly got dressed into her green ball gown. She giggled with glee as she ran every which way inside the castle with Luke and Leia at her heels.

_The window is open, so is that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?_

_For years, I've roamed these empty halls!_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

_They'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But, wow; am I so ready for this change!_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night!_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in the tone!_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone!_

"I can't wait to meet everyone! Oh! What if I meet _the _one?" Anna said as she talked to the twins and the ducklings she held in her hands outside. When she went inside, she fantasized how she would meet her mystery man.

_Tonight, imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_And suddenly I see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_And then we dance and talk all evening _

_Which is totally bizarre…?_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_

Anna mimicked the paintings on the wall, much to the delight of Luke and Leia who are also dressed in their formal outfits Anna gave them. Meanwhile Anakin was meditating and doing whatever he needed to do in preparation for coronation. Dressed in his blue-grey Jedi outfit, all ready, he looked out among the city.

_For the first time in forever_

_**Tell me how I can be free**_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

_**And be the Jedi I always knew I'd be**_

_For the first time in forever_

_**How can I learn to let go?**_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_**And resist the darkness and say no?**_

_And I know it's totally crazy _

_To know I'd find romance_

_**Face myself and move right on**_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_**For my demons to be truly gone**_

_At least I've got a chance!_

In another part of the castle, Princess Elsa, who would soon be Queen, looked out nervously. She dreaded this day, but it had to be done. Anna and her parents were gone three years ago, and since she was the oldest, she had to be the next Queen.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_**Concentrate, here we go…**_

_But it's only for today (It's only for today!)_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_It's such agony to wait (It's agony to wait!)_

_**The past is in the past now**_

_Tell the guards to open up…the gates! (The gates!)_

_**May the Force be with me now!**_

Obi-Wan arrived just in the right amount of time, with Brianna in tow and waited along with everyone else for Elsa to open the gates. Anna was now outside the gates. Elsa was outside, but within the gates looking at her subjects. Anakin was headed outside to the gates to greet his master and Brianna.

_For the first time in forever_

_(Don't let them in don't let them see)_

_**Concentrate on the moment**_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_(Be the good girl you always have to be)_

_**Feel, don't think, use your instincts**_

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_(Conceal)_

_**Quell the flames within you**_

_A chance to find true love (and a new mommy)_

_(Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)_

_I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_For the first time in forever_

_**It's time for you to see**_

For the first time in forever

_**A different side of me!**_

_Nothing's in my way!_

"Oof!" Anna was hit by a horse, and she was knocked onto a boat, which almost flipped over.

"Princess Anna!" Luke and Leia both exclaimed in horror.

The horse caught the boat.

"Hey!" Anna protested, but then her angry protesting had turned to a blushing glance.

There on the steed was a charming man with auburn hair, blue eyes, fair skin and tall. They got to talking and rambling, when Anakin came running.

"Princess Anna! Hey, are you okay?" Anakin caught his breath. Behind him, Obi-Wan, his own new student, and Brianna came over.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine," Anna said, still staring at the stranger.

Anakin could sense that Anna was falling head of heels with this stranger.

"Umm…Anna, who's that you're blushing at?" Anakin asked guardedly.

"That, Anakin, is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He has quite the getup of a Prince, one might say." Obi-Wan explained. "I was introduced to him, as were Brianna and Lizzie.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I tend to get a little bit protective." Anakin went red in the face.

"Prince Hans, this is my former student, Anakin Skywalker, and his own student, Brianna Williams." Obi-Wan proudly introduced.

"It's a pleasure, Knight Skywalker." Hans said.

_Now I have three monarchs to protect—one from the Southern Isles, and the other two from Arendelle._ Anakin mused.

"Anakin, the Council has granted you permission to train Brianna. Here she is." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin nodded gratefully as he braided Brianna's long wavy cascades of red hair.

_So far, so good. _Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his former student braid his new Padawan's hair.

The church bells alerted them to the coronation and they all hurried to the church.


	7. Chapter 6: Fire Meets Ice

Chapter 5—FIRE meets ICE

During the coronation ceremony, Anakin caught a glimpse of Anna's sister Elsa.

_Ah, so that's Elsa. _Anakin thought.

Elsa was a slender young woman of 21 with long platinum blonde hair, pale cheeks with freckles and blue eyes. She was slightly taller than Anna and more graceful, he noted.

_I wonder if she overheard me last night. I thought I saw platinum blonde hair._ Anakin thought back to last night when the rain storm came in.

Elsa saw Anakin look at her intently, but he averted his gaze as quickly as he started looking.

After Padmé's death, Anakin swore to himself that he would never marry another woman. He was still grieving for his Angel, and he didn't need any more fear, grief, heartbreak and anger than he had inside him already. It was like a raging inferno whenever he felt grief, anger, fear or heartbreak and once those feelings came it took only a moment or a few minutes to calm down.

Terror was the worst kind of inferno. It could take a minute to 5 minutes to focus on breathing exercises considering how much hell the young Jedi had gone through with the Council. As long as Anakin didn't have nightmares about Sidious killing him, Brianna and his family, he was fine.

Soon, Elsa was crowned queen of Arendelle to shouts of "Hail, Queen Elsa!"

Luke and Leia were on their best behavior and they later on that night danced with Artoo while staying within the watchful gaze of their father. They came over to their daddy when Obi-Wan led him to be introduced.

"Your majesty, may I present to you my former student, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of the Galactic Republic on our home planet of Coruscant, and his apprentice, Brianna Williams." Obi-Wan formally introduced.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. I've already met Knight Skywalker briefly two weeks ago. I don't believe his apprentice and I have met. How are you, Padawan Williams?" Elsa greeted though she refused to go hand to hand.

"I'm feeling wonderful, your highness; thank you! How are you?" Brianna bowed in respect.

"I'm alright, I suppose. Thank you for asking." Elsa said.

"You look really beautiful; you and Princess Anna both." Brianna complimented.

"Oh, you're so sweet! Thank you, and you as well." Elsa smiled.

"A pleasure to see you again, your majesty," Anakin bowed.

Luke and Leia mirrored their father as they bowed to Elsa with respect. Elsa saw the two young children then go play.

"Are they your children?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. My children and my wife's," Anakin said and his voice trailed off in sadness.

"I've met them Elsa. They're so cute! Oh, you never told me, Knight Skywalker, where is your wife?" Anna asked.

Anakin's throat swallowed a sob that was rising, threatening to tear him to shreds.

"It's personal." Anakin stated masking his grief, but finding it impossible.

Elsa didn't push him further, seeing his expression darken with sadness.

"Wait, what? Why? You can tell me anything!" Anna protested.

"Anna, please," Elsa chided.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Anakin unintentionally said sharply and he caught himself.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I…I can't…I don't want to talk about it. Please understand," Anakin said in a gentler tone mixed with grief.

"I do; I'm sorry my sister brought it up." Elsa apologized.

Anna nodded apologetically.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back." He found it hard to speak through the grief he was feeling.

"Of course; take as much time as you need." Elsa said graciously.

With that being said, Anakin walked away quickly to a distant window, Luke and Leia following him, sensing his immense grief through the Force.

"Princess, he's really sensitive." Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited about meeting everyone. I've been alone for so long." Anna told the venerable master.

"Please forgive my sister, Master Jedi. She can be a bit stubborn at times." Elsa apologized.

"Oh don't worry. He'll come around. It'll just take time for him to heal." Obi-Wan reassured both Queen and Princess.

Elsa looked at Anakin's retreating form, and debated on whether or not to comfort him. she decided against it, not willing to hurt their guardian of peace.

_I really wish I could help him, but I can't._ Elsa thought glumly.

_Oh, Padme, you would have loved it here. It's so lush and green like Naboo._ Anakin thought.

Looking out at the summer nighttime air in Arendelle, Anakin Skywalker grieved the loss of his wife. She would have loved to see this place so calm and peaceful like Naboo. It made him collapse to the floor, head in his hands, sobbing softly.

"I miss you so much…" Anakin mourned. He wished the pain of this loss could stop. He wished she was here.

"Daddy? Daddy, don't cry."

Little Leia hugged her daddy and so did Luke. They knew daddy was still sad about mommy sleeping forever.

"L-Leia? Luke?" Anakin stared bewildered. His feelings were strong enough to alert his babies.

"You miss mommy, don't you?" Luke stated the obvious.

Their daddy nodded through tears.

"We miss mommy too," Luke said sadly.

"I know you two do…but what is Daddy crying for? I have you two, Obi-Wan, Brianna…and the Queen and Princess. Daddy shouldn't forget that." Anakin said as he embraced them both, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Master, are you okay?" Brianna entered the room now, a look of worry was on her sweet face.

"I'm fine. I'll be back in the ballroom in a bit. Give me time to clear my head of grief." Anakin reassured.

"Okay, Ani," Brianna obeyed. "Come on, Luke, Leia; let's give daddy some space."

"Okay," the twins said in unison and left with the eight year old Padawan.

Brianna met up with Obi-Wan, who was looking at a pretty hilarious sight.

The Duke of Weselton had offered the Queen a dance, but instead, Anna danced with him, and the Duke was jumping, hopping, gliding on the floor.

Elsa and Obi-Wan laughed. So did Brianna.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, milady!" the Duke called out.

"Well, he sure was sprightly!" Elsa giggled.

"Yeah, especially for a man in heels!" Anna straightened herself.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked while still laughing.

"I've never been better! I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna shared.

"Me too," Elsa said wistfully, but then her expression turned to sadness. "But it can't," she said.

"What?"

"It just can't." Elsa said firmly but sadly.

_All right, it's time to go back. Focus, Skywalker; you have a mandate to fulfill. _Anakin thought resolutely. He came back and saw Luke and Leia dancing with Artoo, close by.

A sudden noise grabbed his attention.

"The party's over, close the gates." Elsa ordered.

"Wait, what? Elsa no!" Anna touched Elsa and grabbed her glove.

"Anna, give me back my glove!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa, please; I don't want to live like this anymore!" Anna begged.

"Then leave," Elsa stated. That cut deep into Anna, and Anakin knew it as he swallowed hard. Elsa also felt guilty for saying that, so she turned away.

"Um…Master…? Can you please fill me in? What happened while I was gone?" Anakin stammered.

"Well, while you were calming yourself, Anna introduced Hans, and revealed that she and the Prince were engaged. Elsa seemed perplexed. Distanced. I'm beginning to wonder why the queen wants her glove back, why she shuts Anna out, and most importantly, why she wants the gates closed." Obi-Wan described.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll search her feelings, then. First, I'll ask Anna something." Anakin suggested.

"Good idea."

Anakin came over to Anna.

"Um…excuse me, Princess, I was wondering…" Anakin began, but Anna oblivious to him.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asked hurt. "Sorry, Knight Skywalker." She said in a low voice.

"It's fine; I'll search her feelings." Anakin whispered.

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa tensed in fear.

Anakin closed his eyes and meditated. He focused on Elsa, what she was doing, thinking, and feeling. He breathed in and out deeply.

_Focus, Skywalker; search the queen's feelings! Find out why she is doing this. _Anakin breathed again deeply. The noise from the ball, Anna, Obi-Wan and many others were blocked out. it was just Anakin and his own breathing as well as the tense breaths of Elsa.

Suddenly, he knew. He knew the feeling all too well.

"_Fear!_" Anakin exclaimed to himself. "I sense great fear in the Queen, but what is her fear, and why?"

"No, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna demanded.

Anakin watched this with questions on his mind. Why did Elsa wear those gloves and why did she shut Anna and the world out? And how did Anna get that platinum blonde streak in her hair? It didn't make sense to shut people out. he felt an unusual amount of power coming from Elsa, but what, he didn't know.

"Anna, don't, let me handle this!" Anakin suddenly said. He started towards Elsa intending to help.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan warned.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa snapped and all of a sudden, Anakin cried out in alarm and he felt himself jump back startled and wide-eyed. Luke and Leia ran to daddy and looked on at the ice in awe.

"Whoa! How did that ice get there?!" Leia squealed.

Elsa's icy power shot from her hands and nearly hit Anakin and Anna.

"What in the universe was that?!" Anakin gasped.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan still gaped at the scene before him. Hans didn't say anything, but he just merely stared in shock and disbelief.

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!" Weselton growled.

"You're not helping, Weaseltown!" Obi-Wan hissed.

"It's Weselton!" the Duke snapped.

"Whoever you are," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin saw the beginning of a vision. He saw what looked to be a younger Elsa and Anna when they were kids 13 years before, playing in the ballroom. He saw Elsa's power shoot from her hands to try and catch Anna, but her powers ended up hitting Anna on the forehead and forming a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her head.

"Anna! Mama, papa!" Little Elsa cried.

Anakin next heard a voice.

"Elsa, your power will only grow stronger, but beware the frozen heart. Fear will be your enemy."

As quickly as the vision ended, Anakin gasped in realization.

_So THAT'S why she has so much fear inside of her! It was all because of an unintentional accident 13 years ago! _ Anakin formulated.

"Elsa…!" Anna gasped.

_Why Anna has that blonde streak, why the gates are always closed, Elsa's distance from Anna, and the gloves; it all makes complete sense!_ Anakin continued in thought and suddenly felt compassionate for Elsa, knowing what it was like trying to protect people from getting hurt or killed.

Elsa, horrified, ran out of the room and headed to the mountains to seek freedom. As she did, the fjords completely froze over, and an eternal winter set in as a result.

Anna and Anakin went up the mount to find her and bring her home


	8. Chapter 7: Let It Go

Chapter 6: Let It Go

Far away from Arendelle now, Queen Elsa of Arendelle trudged through snow, feeling overwhelming guilt for her previous actions. And worse enough, she had almost hit Anna and Anakin. Just seeing the looks on their faces was much worse.

They had called her trying to calm her, but she had run away. Now here she was almost to the top of those mountains. Alone.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

She kept on, realization dawned that she didn't have to be perfect to fit in.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

Elsa ripped off her remaining glove and glowered at it a moment before releasing it into the midnight blue air. For the first time in a long time, she finally let loose on her spectacular power and made a snowman.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Elsa kept going, and took off her royal purple cape and let it fly in the breeze, showing she wasn't going to be authority. She had given up her throne in Arendelle because she had felt so much fear for the people she loved, and especially that handsome Jedi Knight, his cute apprentice, and his beautiful twins. She suddenly smiled as she realized that her fear couldn't get her. Nothing was out of reach.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

She found a chasm and built stairs to cross it with her powers, finally feeling happier than she had ever been. She stomped her foot and started designing her very own ice castle. With every flurry, every crystal, she made it her very own.

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Elsa took off her queen of Arendelle crown and threw it away. Next, she let her hair loose, leaving it in a simple braid while she smoothed the shorter strands back with her fingers. With her powers, she redesigned her dress. It was icy blue and more her than the coronation gown she was given to wear. Finally, an ice blue cape was draped about her and she walked triumphantly toward the balcony overlooking the rising sun. She was not just a queen but a snow queen.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

And with that, Elsa the Snow Queen turned on her heel and slammed the door with her powers.

Once inside, Elsa thought about Anakin, and highly doubted that he would be interested in someone like her.


	9. Chapter 8: The Search for Elsa

Chapter 7: The Search for Elsa

"Elsa? Elsa, it's me, Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you run away!"

Anakin followed Anna true to his mandate. Before he left, he told Artoo and Obi-Wan to look after Brianna, Luke and Leia while he searched with Anna for Elsa.

"Let me come with you, it's too dangerous to go alone." Anakin had told the young princess.

Brianna stayed in Arendelle with Luke and Leia, taking them inside. Obi-Wan went with the eight year old Padawan and

Along the way, they were silent only on occasion calling Elsa's name.

Anakin was engrossed in his thoughts. He was still shocked about Elsa trying to hide her powers of ice. She had nearly hit him and Anna with her powers. But something inside of him told him it was the will of the Force that this ice queen and him meet.

He shook his head, controlling his thoughts.

No, he thought. He was loyal to Padmé and only her. He was determined to make it stay that way. One less person to worry and turn to the Dark Side for. Of course he cared for the 21 year old queen, but he cared as a friend, not a lover.

Anna was thinking of a flurry of things. Getting Elsa back, marrying Hans, bringing back summer and whatnot. But she was also thinking about Knight Skywalker and his reaction when she brought up his late wife. She suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"Say, Knight Skywalker?"

"Yes, Princess?" Anakin looked her way roused from his thoughts.

"Look, I'm sorry that I brought up your wife. It wasn't my place to goad you." Anna said.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have controlled my emotions. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." Anakin said. "She was very special to me. Her name was Padme Amidala Naberrie."

"How did you two meet?" Anna asked.

Riiiight. Tatooine. "I met her when I was ten, and she was fourteen at the time." Anakin fondly remembered.

Anakin described his relationship with his Angel, and her profession, her pregnancy with Luke and Leia leading to her death from complications.

"It was all so difficult for me. A few months ago, I even tried suicide, but thankfully, Brianna found me, and rescued me. She, Luke and Leia are the reasons I'm here. They made me realize that I can't leave them. Never. I made a promise to Padme before she died that I would take care of them. And I needed to uphold my promise to Brianna as her teacher." Anakin concluded.

Anna heard all of this and knew how he felt. He had been through a lot, a WHOLE lot, from losing his mother, to losing Padmé and almost losing himself.

"I'm so sorry," Anna murmured sadly. "I know what losing a parent is like. Elsa and I lost them three years ago. They were going on a trip and they died in a storm. Elsa was probably devastated when I told her."

"Wow…I'm sorry about your parents. I hope that you and Elsa can bond again before…before she shut you out." Anakin said in compassion, leading him to think about Elsa again. He shook his head again, controlling his thoughts.

Their horses bucked frightened and ran off. They had to keep going.

"It had to be snow! Why couldn't she just have covered the fjords with tropical powers?" Anna shivered.

Anakin didn't say anything but shivered as well. He hated the cold. Hated it immensely, but he centered his thoughts on Luke and Leia, Padmé and Obi-Wan as well as his mandate. They eyed a cabin and started going towards it.

Anna tripped, bumped into Anakin and they rolled into a frozen creek. Anna's dress and Anakin's boots and leggings were cold and wet.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Anna squeaked.

"SITH!" Anakin roared. He raced inside, Anna behind him, and changed into his unorthodox Jedi robes. They were warmer than the grey ones he had.


	10. Chapter 9: Kristoff, Sven and Olaf

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "REINDEERS…PEOPLE"

_Ital.-Kristoff_

"IN SUMMER"

_**Bold Ita-Olaf **_

Chapter 8: Kristoff, Sven and Olaf

After they had changed into more suitable clothes for winter, Anakin Skywalker and Princess Anna met a man with blond hair, muscular features, fair skin with chocolate brown eyes.

His name was Kristoff, and he was rough and tumble as an ice deliverer. Sven, his reindeer, was the only companion.

_Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_(As Sven): Yeah, people will beat you_

_and curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of them's bad except you_

_Oh, thanks buddy_

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think that I'm right?_

_(As Sven): That's once again true,_

_for all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

_(As Sven): Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

They set off from the cabin, though it took a little bit of convincing Kristoff to come.

Along the way, they were chased by wolves and nearly made it across a deep chasm.

Along the way, Anakin stayed silent yet thoughtful. He tried not to think about Elsa but little by little, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt and how she was doing. He shook his head again, clearing his thoughts.

Soon, the trio and Sven looked out at nature. As much as Anakin hated the cold, he couldn't help but agree with Anna on how beautiful winter was, especially with…Padmé by his side. Grief tore at him, threatening to choke him, but he fought the urge. Not here, not now. Focus, Anakin. Focus! We've got to find Elsa! He thought.

No sooner than Anakin thought this when suddenly to his disbelief, a snowman, a live talking snowman introduced himself as Olaf. Anna remembered Olaf from when she was a child.

Olaf was a snowman created unknowingly by Elsa, and he had a dream of witnessing summer.

"Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff snorted.

"Nope!" Olaf grinned. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come."

_**Bees will buzz,**_

_**Kids will blow dandelion fuzz**_

_**And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer**_

_**A drink in my hand,**_

_**My snow up against the burning sand**_

_**Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer**_

_**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm**_

_**And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm**_

_**And I can't wait to see**_

_**What my buddies all think of me**_

_**Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer**_

_**Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo**_

_**The hot and the cold are both so intense, **_

_**Put 'em together, it just makes sense!**_

_**Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo**_

_**Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,**_

_**But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!**_

_**When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream**_

_**Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam**_

_**Oh, the sky will be blue,**_

_**And you guys will be there too**_

_**When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!**_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff snickered.

"No you won't!" Anakin countered.

"Don't you dare!" Anna warned.

_**In summer!**_

Soon, after getting directions to where Elsa was from Olaf, the trio, Olaf and Sven headed up the icy stairs to the door.

Anna went to the door…and paused. She felt alone again, as she once was when she was a child, knocking on her sister's door. Would Elsa answer this time? Or would she ignore the door-knocking again?

She decided to find out. Immediately, the doors opened, and she and Anakin both walked in to search, leaving Sven, Kristoff and Olaf to wait as the Jedi and the princess would be safe.


	11. Chapter 10: The Ice Castle

Chapter 9: Elsa's Castle/Words of Wisdom

Note: Anakin will also have lyrics in this rendition of For the First Time in Forever. I made them up myself. Disclaimer: All the Frozen songs belong to Disney! My Anakin lyrics belong to me! Enjoy!

FONTS FOR "FIRST TIME REPRISE"

_**Bold italic-Anakin**_

_Italic-Anna_

**Bold-Elsa**

"Elsa? It's me, Anna!"

"Your Highness, please answer! This is Knight Skywalker." Anakin Skywalker and Princess Anna marveled at how beautiful this castle was. It was made completely out of ice, and Anakin noted with detail, crystals.

"Anna? Knight Skywalker?" Both turned and saw Elsa in all her snow queen glory.

Although it was un-Jedi like and he momentarily forgot about his promise to never marry, Anakin's jaw dropped at how gorgeous Elsa had looked. Anna's too.

"Whoa, Elsa! You look different, it's a good different!" Anna stammered.

Anakin tried saying something but he couldn't. His face was rose red and blushing.

"I never knew how much potential I had." Elsa said, and she caught a glimpse of Anakin blushing. She fought the urge to giggle.

Truth be told, ever since she came and built her castle, she had always thought about Anna and her subjects, including Anakin and his twins. Especially them. She had feared about Anakin's rejection of her once he found out about her powers and cared deeply for him and for Luke and Leia.

Anakin recovered from his momentary blush session and tried reasoning with Elsa to come down from the mountain and bring back summer.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf came in.

"Olaf? You're alive?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"We were so close! We can have it again!" Anna said, referring to their childhood before the accident changed everything.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Anna. Goodbye Anakin." Elsa's face froze in fear and she walked back to the second floor.

"Please, don't run away again!" Anakin begged.

"I'm only trying to protect you!" Elsa explained.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Anna reasoned.

_Please don't shut me out again _

_Please don't slam the door _

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

_**Please don't leave**_

Elsa retreated to the second floor, Anna and Anakin following.

'_Cause for the first time in forever _

_I finally understand _

_For the first time in forever _

_We can fix this hand in hand _

_We can head down this mountain together! _

_You don't have to live in fear _

_Cause for the first time in forever _

_I will be right here _

"So will I." Anakin promised.

How could she return after trying to conceal her powers? Elsa turned to them a sad smile on her face.

"Anna, Anakin," she said.

**Please go back home **

**Your life awaits **

**Go enjoy the sun— And open up the gates **

"Yeah, but —" Anna protested

"I know!" Elsa said.

**You mean well, but leave me be **

**Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! **

**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me **

_**Please, Elsa can't you see?**_

_Actually we're not _

**What do you mean you're not? **

_**Well, I wouldn't really say that… **_

_I get the feeling you don't know _

**What do I not know? **

_**We only came here to relay that **_

_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep…Snow _

"Yep," Anakin said nervously.

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere." Anna explained.

"Everywhere?" Elsa's face paled in fear.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna reassured her.

"No, I can't. I—I don't know how!" Elsa trembled. Snow was falling now inside the castle and Anakin knew it was her fear. He had experienced fear many times.

"Sure you can! I know you can!" Anna again assured Elsa.

_Cause for the first time in forever _

**Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free! **

_**Let it go! No, Do not succumb, you can be free!**_

_You don't have to be afraid… _

**No escape from the storm inside of me! **

_**You can escape from the storm! Let it run through me! **_

_We can work this out together! _

**I can't control the curse! **

_**You can control this curse! **_

_We'll reverse the storm you've made _

**Anna, please, you'll only make it worse! **

_**Elsa, stop, your storm will make this worse!**_

The storm got windier and more violent, but Anna and Anakin persisted.

_Don't panic! _

**There's so much fear! **

_**There's too much fear! **_

_We'll make the sun shine bright! _

**You're not safe here! **

_**It will consume you here! **_

_We can face this thing together! _

**No! **

_**Calm yourself! **_

_We can change this winter weather! _

**AHHHHH… **

_**Focus! STAY CALM! Stay—! **_

_And everything will be all right… _

**I CAN'T! **

"Elsa!" Anakin warned. Elsa's power went out of control and Anakin knew. He was prepared for it. Last time it was unexpected.

"Anna! LOOK OUT!" Anakin shouted and threw himself into the path of oncoming icy shards.

BAM! A few shards had made contact with Anakin's heart and Anakin Skywalker crashed to the ground in agony. Anna was unharmed, thank the Force. It was his duty to serve and protect both sisters of Arendelle. Elsa heard Anakin moaning and turned around. She gasped, horrified at what she did.

Meanwhile back in Arendelle, Brianna felt a sharp pain in her chest and knew her master was in trouble. What kind of trouble, the sweet eight year old didn't know.

"Elsa, it's okay! I'm not hurt!" Anna said. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi had made it inside the castle. He had made sure the twins were with Hans, Threepio and Artoo. The same sharp pain that Brianna felt coursed through his heart, and Kenobi knew. Something had happened to Anakin. He rushed up to the second floor, Kristoff behind the Jedi Master. Anna helped Anakin up just as Kristoff and Obi-Wan rushed to their sides.

"Anakin! Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded as Anna, Kristoff and his former master helped him.

"Elsa! I'm fine!" Anakin said sternly as he saw her look of terror.

"What was that for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Reassurance, master," Anakin explained simply. He explained Elsa's fears and why she needed help quelling them.

"If we don't quell her fears, it'll only get worse." Anakin said.

"Whoa, who's this? Oh never mind. You have to leave now." Elsa eyed Kristoff with apprehension and then to Anakin in great fear, sorrow.

"Elsa, listen! Snap out of this!" Obi-Wan reasoned.

"We can figure this out together!" Anna pleaded.

"How?" Elsa demanded. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Elsa, listen to me! Your fear is all you have standing in the way of your happiness, and it's consuming you! If it continues, your fear will destroy you! Believe me, Elsa, I've been down this path before! I know what I'm talking about!" Anakin desperately said.

"Anakin's right; you can't just let fear run your life!" Obi-Wan protested.

"In my galaxy, there is such a thing as the Dark Side of the Force, and four words will make you what's called a Sith. Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering. The Sith are the complete opposite of us Jedi." Anakin described. "I almost went down that path. Now I'm afraid you're going down that path! And no, I'm not leaving without you! Neither of us will."

But this only served to make Elsa more afraid.

"Yes, you are!" Elsa ended this by creating a big mean snowman named Marshmallow.

"Go away!" Marshmallow carried all of them and threw them out.

"Heads up! Watch out for my butt!" Olaf yelled as he was thrown.

"It is not nice to THROW PEOPLE!" Anna snapped at Marshmallow, aiming to throw a snowball at the huge beastly snowman, but Obi-Wan, Anakin and Kristoff restrained her, only to have Anna throw the snowball anyway.

Eventually the group was forced to go off a cliff and strategize.

"Now what'll we do? Elsa threw us out!" Anakin sighed.

"Not sure…but what's up with your hair?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What? Very funny, Master." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Anakin! I'm being serious here!" Obi-Wan said.

"Your hair is streaking with white." Anna supported Kenobi. Kristoff nodded.

"A joke, right?" Anakin took a strand and gasped. They were right.

They all decided to go to Kristoff's family of trolls and try to solve why Anakin's hair was turning white.


	12. Chapter 11: Conceal, Don't Feel

Chapter 10: Conceal, Don't Feel

Elsa paced back and forth, feeling so guilt-ridden and fearful of what she did to Anakin. She would be the first to admit that she had feelings for Anakin and she wanted desperately to hold him, and take away what she had done.

But she knew she couldn't. Her mind was swirling with Anakin's voice in her head telling her to control her power, control her fear, otherwise like he had said, her fear would be her undoing.

_Listen to me…your fear is the only thing that's standing in the way of your happiness. Don't let it consume you. If you continue to allow it to, your fear will destroy you._ She heard him say.

"Get it together," she told herself. "Control it."

"Elsa, listen to me!" Anakin's image and his voice filled her head now.

She couldn't no matter how hard. The farthest part of her mind mocked that she ever would love Anakin and the twins. That the Jedi was never meant to be with her, and that he would never forgive her if he found out what a frozen hearts curse will do to him.

"Don't feel, don't feel!" She desperately said but looked around.

"Elsa!" Anakin's voice pleaded with her in her mind before disappearing.

Her castle was dark blue as well as red, with shards forming on the walls.


	13. Chapter 12: The Curse

Chapter 11: How to Thaw a Frozen Heart

"How do you feel, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in concern as they walked along to where Kristoff lived.

"Cold, Master," Anakin shivered a bit. He thought it would be fixed in no time, and he'd be back to normal. Nothing but a hot shower sounded good right now.

"How cold?"

"Just a little." Anakin honestly said.

"How much further, Anna?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Kristoff said we're nearly there." Anna looked on at Anakin in concern.

"I'm fine, princess. Really!" Anakin protested.

"Apparently not! Elsa hit you in the heart!" Anna countered.

"Do you honestly think I didn't feel that, Anna? Of course I did! It hurt, yes, but…in truth your sister made me figure out things about myself, what I needed to do. In other words, she quelled my fears." Anakin explained.

"She did that? But how? She—" Obi-wan started.

"She's not dangerous! Need I remind you master, you said I was when I was a boy! I never forgot that!" Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan nodded in shame.

"True, I always open my mouth before I think." Kenobi muttered in honesty.

"Truth be told, I…" Anakin started to say "I love her", but he kept silent. He was so confused about his feelings for Elsa and the love he still had for Padmé. "Never mind," he went red, embarrassed.

Soon, they met Kristoff's family of trolls.

**Bulda:** What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

**Cliff:** _Or the grumpy way he talks?_

**Female Troll 1:** _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?  
_**Male Troll 1:** _And though we know he washes well - he always ends up sort of smelly.  
_  
**Bulda:** _But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

**Bulda and Cliff:** Sensitive and sweet!  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__So he's got a few flaws.  
_  
**Female Troll 2:** _Like his peculiar reindeer,  
_  
**Male Troll 2:** _His thing with the reindeer.  
_  
**Troll Duet:** _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

**Small Group of Trolls:** _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__But this we're certain of:  
__You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!  
_  
**Kristoff:** Can we please just stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

**Bulda:** I'll say! So tell me, dear,  
_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Male Troll 3:** _Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Troll Child:** _Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_ — What? 

**Cliff:** _Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_

**Female Trolls:** _Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

**All Trolls:** _He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__He's got a couple of bugs.  
_  
_His isolation is confirmation  
__Of his desperation for human hugs.  
_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do!  
__The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!  
_  
**Kristoff:** ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!

(Trolls blink twice)

**Cliff:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

**Male Troll 4:** That's a minor thing.

**Male Troll 5:** _Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

**Troll Child:** _And by the way, I don't see no ring!_

**Male Trolls:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
__Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed.  
_  
**Bulda:** _We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change.  
__We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange.  
_

___People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed._

_Throw a little love their way!_

**Female Trolls:** _Throw a little love their way,_

**Bulda and Female Trolls:** _And you'll bring out their best!_

**All Trolls:** _True love brings out their best!  
__Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__That's what it's all about!_

**Cliff:** Father!

**Female Troll 3:** Sister!

**Male Troll 6:** Brother! 

**All Trolls:** ___We need each other to raise us up and round us out. _

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But when push comes to shove._

**Olaf:** The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is

**Trolls:** _True! true!  
__True, true, true!  
__Love (True love)  
__Love, love, love, love, love  
__Love! (True love!)_

_True..._

**Troll Priest:** Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-

**Anna:** Wait, what?

**Troll Priest:** You're getting married.

**Trolls:** _Love!_

Anakin slumped down, his white streak was getting thicker. Obi-Wan kept him steady in concern.

The head troll came to Anakin, a grave look on his face.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. If not, you will be frozen solid and die." He said.

"What?! Oh no, Brianna and the twins!" Anakin gasped. Then he felt colder, and the white streaked hair line got thicker, covering 75 percent of his head. It was enough to bring him to his knees.

Anakin!" Obi-Wan caught him.

"Sith, it's getting worse…!" Anakin moaned.

"What'll they do without their father? And most importantly, what will Brianna do without her master?" Anna asked.

"I'll take them. If Anakin doesn't survive, I'll take them." Kenobi said.

"You will?" Anakin asked between shivers.

"It's about time I earned your trust back, brother."

Anakin felt better about that. At least one thing was solved. If he died, Kenobi would train Brianna and raise the twins. He would miss all three of them terribly if things got bleak for him.

"Anna, Kristoff, try Elsa again. I'll get Anakin to the palace."

Anna and Kristoff nodded and took off to the ice castle on Sven.

Anakin's heart sank at the mention of Elsa knowing she won't come down because of her fear, and he let Obi-Wan take him to Arendelle. Elsa, I love you, was what he meant to say, but did he really mean it in his heart?


	14. Chapter 13: I Can't!

Chapter 12: Don't you See? I Can't!

Elsa woke up in a dark cell. She didn't remember being brought here.

Then she remembered everything. She guiltily remembered sending Anakin, Anna, Kristoff and Master Kenobi away. She remembered fighting guards with ice and almost sending one off the balcony. She remembered, Hans stopping her, Anna and Kristoff entering to see in horror the chandelier in her sister's castle drop and knock the queen out.

Elsa tried to run, but found she was chained in place, the bonds completely covering her hands. She looked out and to her horror, Anna and Anakin were right about Arendelle in deep snow.

"What have I done?" She whispered in fear. She tried getting out, but alas, the cuffs held her.

Hans came in and begged her to stop the winter.

"Don't you see? I can't!" Elsa shook her head in sadness. "You have to convince them to let me go."

"I'll do what I can," he said, and left Elsa to worry again about Anakin, Kenobi, Anakin's twins, Brianna, Anna and Kristoff.

Little did she know, that Hans had plans. She didn't even know that Anakin was now beginning to freeze, and possibly, to death.


	15. Chapter 14: Betrayal

Chapter 13: Betrayal

In another part of the castle, Anakin Skywalker lay on a couch, by the fireplace, trying to keep warm. His thoughts were swirling with his loyalty for Padmé and his love for Elsa. He was also thinking about his apprentice, his children, Obi-Wan who was right with him, Artoo, Threepio among other things.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched helplessly as Anakin shivered again for possibly the umpteenth time. He was thinking of how he had failed Anakin by mistrust and duty before feelings. He swore to himself that he was not going to break his word. If Anakin died of this frozen heart curse, then Kenobi would train Brianna and raise the twins and train them as well in the ways of the Force, that is if it was alright with Anakin himself.

Hans came in. He saw Anakin freezing, and the young Jedi explained everything to the Prince of the Southern Isles.

"Only an act of true love can save Anakin now. If not, the twins will be nothing but orphans." Kenobi said.

Then, Hans' expression became dark and twisted.

"Oh, Anakin…if only there was someone out there who loved Anna and you." Hans purred.

Anakin's eyes widened in confusion. Obi-Wan as well mirrored his former Padawan. "What are you saying?" Anakin asked.

Hans showed his true intentions for Anna, and for Elsa as well as for Brianna, Luke and Leia. All throughout this, Anakin's look of confusion turned to undeniable anger. "You traitor! What have you done with them? Where are Brianna, Luke and Leia?" He demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't done anything to them. Yet." Hans mocked.

"You will pay! Where are Anakin's children and apprentice?!" Kenobi threatened the Prince with his lightsaber.

"They're in a cell with Anna, and I will make sure they all won't get in my way. The only way to stop this winter is to kill Elsa." Hans said. He doused the flames and left Anakin freezing.

"You are NO match for Elsa!" Anakin hoarsely shouted.

"No, Knight Skywalker, YOU are no match for Elsa. I will be the one who will save Arendelle from destruction!" Hans said as he was leaving. Anakin detected the Dark Side within Hans, and knew Sidious had influenced him after death.

"Wrong! I will save Elsa and Anna from you, _sleemo_! You won't get away with this!" Anakin growled, struggling to rise.

"I already have." Hans smiled maliciously before leaving. As he did, he locked the door. As soon as he reached the royals and the Duke of Weselton, he faked mourning for Anakin, Brianna, Anna, Luke and Leia, telling them they had died and Elsa should be executed.

Meanwhile, little Luke and little Leia cunningly got out and used the Force to unlock the cell doors that held them all—Kristoff, Sven, Anna, and Brianna as well as themselves and raced to find Elsa and free her.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi raced to find the twins, Anna and Elsa, while Anakin Skywalker was fighting for his life against the curse. His hair was now completely white, and he blacked from intensity of the cold.

There was no hope now for the young Jedi and father.


	16. Chapter 15: Dying Thoughts

Chapter 14: Thoughts While Dying

Anakin Skywalker lay on the hardwood floor of the lounge room in Arendelle, dying from the curse. He heard the ice crackle, but he was out like a light.

"Anakin…"

A feminine voice called softly in the dark. Anakin stirred, barely able to move.

"Ani…wake up. It's me, Padmé."

Anakin was alert at the sound of Padmé's voice, but for how long, he had no clue.

There she was, and even in spirit form, she was so beautiful. She was a petite slender woman, with creamy skin, brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that warmed up his heart. She wore the same regal blue outfit that was put on her at the funeral.

"Padmé, I've missed you." Anakin shivered through his smile.

"I've missed you too, Ani. I've always watched over you and the twins. Ever since I passed. It seems you have eyes for Elsa, don't you?"

At this, Anakin said, "I don't know, love. I'm so confused with my feelings for Elsa, and my devotion to you."

"I know you still love me, Ani…I love you too, always will…but I think it's time for Luke and Leia to have a new mother. The family circle won't be complete without a mother to guide and protect them."

"How can…? I don't understand." Anakin said. "I promised myself I'd never marry another woman."

"You can move on with life. I may be gone, but you'll always find me in your heart." Padmé explained.

Padmé kissed him before Anakin finally regained consciousness, hearing Olaf come in.


	17. Chapter 16: A Love Realized

Chapter 15: Worth Melting For/A Love is Realized

"Anakin? Anakin!" Olaf shook the young Jedi Knight awake desperately.

For the moment an escapade was happening down in the jail cells.

"Did you get the key yet, Luke?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, I got it!" Luke said and unlocked the door of the cell just as Obi-Wan came in. As soon as they were free, Luke and Leia both bolted for Elsa's cell to get her out.

"Please, stay away you two." Elsa pleaded as her cuffs started to freeze.

"Let us help you find your way to Daddy. I'm sure he's still up in the mountains." Leia said.

To her astonishment, Luke and Leia used the Force to get her cuffs off and destroy the cell. Then, they went out into the frigid air to find daddy. They knew Elsa loved him. But the question remained…would Anakin reciprocate?

With her sister's cell empty, Anna had gone outside with Kristoff into the blizzard-like air to find Elsa and smack Hans. Evidently, she knew of his true intentions when she along with Anakin's twins and Brianna and had been locked up. However, Luke and Leia did not know that Anakin had returned and was freezing to death.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Brianna were both making their way to Anakin, as soon as they saw that Elsa's cell was destroyed and covered in ice.

"So, did Anna get married yet?" Olaf asked.

Anakin shook his head. "It wasn't true love, Olaf. You should probably go. You'll melt."

"I'm not leaving until we find another act of true love to save you." Olaf said. "So any ideas? Who do you love?"

"Well, I…I…" Anakin felt himself blush when he thought about Elsa and how stunning she looked in her snow queen outfit.

"You really have got it bad for this someone, don't you?" Olaf asked with a knowing grin.

Olaf quickly made a fire for Anakin to stay warm in. Helping the weakened Jedi Knight was a cinch. Trying to get Olaf away from the fire was another story.

"You're melting, Olaf!" Anakin warned.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf stated with a smile. He held up his melting cheeks. "Just not right this second."

Anakin smiled. He had found a strong friendship in Anna, Olaf and Kristoff and it was as great as the love he had for Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and…Elsa? Could it be?

Suddenly the windows opened and sent the icy blast in, thus making Anakin shiver more. Olaf rushed to the door and was about to close it, but looked. He saw Anna, Kristoff and Elsa outside and alerted the young Jedi!

"Olaf, get me up! There's something I must do!" Anakin suddenly commanded, remembering his mandate but also what was in his heart.

In truth, Anakin realized there was no going back on love. He finally gave in and the truth was he loved the young snow Queen, and he wouldn't have had her any other way. He stood shakily and found a way out, much to the protests of Olaf.

Soon, Obi-Wan and Brianna made it into the room, only to find it icy and empty. There was a note attached on the table. Obi-Wan read it, and his stomach twisted in dread.

"Master Obi-Wan,

I have gone to rescue Elsa from Hans. I expect that by the time you read this, I will have gone into the Force, as the curse will take full effect. You have my permission to train Brianna in my stead and raise Luke and Leia, May the Force be with you, my master."

Anakin

"Come on, we have to go after him!" Obi-Wan and Brianna bolted from the room to the courtyard and into the blizzard-like conditions in the fjords.


	18. Chapter 17: Anakin's Sacrifice

Chapter 16: Anakin's Sacrifice

The cold harsh winds blew in Arendelle as Anakin Skywalker trudged along, his hair completely white, his body ice cold and weak. The harsh blizzard raked his hair. It was enough to make Anakin shiver more and more.

Anakin's fingers were starting to turn ice blue and he gasped in horror.

_No! I can't freeze! Not yet!_ Anakin thought with true grit and determination. He had to find Elsa and fast!

"_**ELSA!**_" Anakin shouted over the roar of the wind. _**"ELSA!"**_

In another part of the blizzard, Elsa tried to run away back to her castle in the mountain. Anna caught up to her and pleaded with her to stay.

"Queen Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans came from behind.

Luke and Leia ran off as soon as they saw Hans, wanting nothing to do with the usurper. Luckily Obi-Wan and Brianna found them.

"Have you seen your father?" Obi-Wan asked them.

"No! We haven't seen him yet! Why?" Luke asked.

"We have to save him! He's not feeling well!" Obi-Wan said in toddler talk.

Meanwhile, Anna got in front of Elsa protectively.

"Stay away from my sister! I'll have the guards arrest you at this point!" Anna got in front of her sister.

"Just take care of Knight Skywalker!" Elsa begged. "Please, Anna…stay away!"

"I can't! I won't, Elsa!" Anna said.

Hans lied to Elsa about Anakin. Elsa froze in disbelief and then, she crumpled to the ground, Anna comforted Elsa.

Elsa could not believe it! She had killed Anakin, and it was too late to say that she loved him. She doubted he did. She could imagine him cursing her as he died. None of it mattered. She gave up.

Anakin could barely feel his entire body now. The storm had stopped, but he could not, not until he could find Elsa and stop Hans. Anakin's face started to turn icy blue. He could barely make out Obi-Wan, Brianna and his children, could barely hear them screaming desperately at him. But there was one sound he heard and he turned. Hans was there and he was about to behead Elsa and Anna.

"Oh no," Anakin croaked. He gave one last look to his master and his children, and ran in Elsa's direction, his body, giving one last lunge. _I'm coming, Elsa!_ He cried out in his thoughts.

_**"HANS, NO!"**_ Anakin shouted and straightened his mechanical hand to give Hans a force push, but it never happened. Anakin's last words to Elsa before he froze were…"I love you."


	19. Chapter 18: Love Will Thaw

Chapter 17: Love Will Thaw

"_I love you." _ Elsa heard the whisper. It was so masculine and very familiar, and she looked up. She saw an ice blue statue in front of her.

"ANAKIN!" Elsa screamed. She got up quickly and lo and behold, Anakin was an ice sculpture, frozen in time. His right hand was extended as if to push someone away. His left hand was extended back as if to protect someone from something. His face was contorted with true determination, and desperation.

Luke and Leia screamed in terror. Their daddy didn't move. He didn't talk. They didn't know what to do except scream daddy over and over again until he woke up, while Obi-Wan openly wept for him. Brianna crumpled to the ground, feeling her bond with Anakin snap immediately.

"Oh no! He's completely frozen!" Anna trembled.

"No…no! Please, no!" Elsa realized as she stroked Anakin's frozen cheek. In his eyes…she saw nothing. No life. Nothing. She had done this to him. All along she had fought to protect their guardian of peace, when in the end, she had done more harm than good. Anakin Skywalker was dead. And Anna would have been if Anakin was not there.

"Anakin!" Elsa embraced the frozen statue who would have been her love and openly sobbed. Anna wept along with her. Kristoff comforted both sisters while Sven and Olaf hung their heads.

"Goodbye my brother," Obi-Wan murmured through his tears. Luke and Leia were crying now, Leia crying harder than her older brother. Brianna also sobbed.

Hans was knocked out on the ice, unmoving and oblivious to the sounds of grief.

Then suddenly, the lifeless statue began to thaw, and turn back into Anakin. Anakin thawed a lot and let his arms hang loose, breathing heavily and in a daze.

"Anakin?" Anakin heard a feminine voice and it sounded desperate and hopeful. He looked down and could not believe his eyes!

Elsa was holding on to him. Anakin's face lit up with relief and love.

"You're safe!" Anakin cried in joy. "Thank the Force, you're alive!"

Elsa embraced him now, relieved and joyful tears streamed down her face as Anakin returned it with love and kissed her hair, her temples as he spoke soothing words to the Snow Queen.

"Gods!" Obi-Wan watched this with very pure and un-Jedi like joy and relief. Luke and Leia stopped crying and just watched.

Then Elsa and Anna hugged each other in joy. Then Anna and Anakin hugged and laughed.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked.

"It's what your sister would've done if I wasn't here. It took me awhile to realize that I love you, Elsa. I truly deeply love you." Anakin professed his love to her.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf realized.

"Love will thaw…love. Of course!" Elsa figured it out.

"Elsa?" Anna asked a little confused. Anakin looked on equally as perplexed.

"Love!" She spread her arms out, and to Anna, Anakin and everyone's amazement, Elsa brought back summer!

"I knew you could do it!" Anna said.

"So did I," Anakin added with a smile.

Obi-Wan, Brianna, Luke and Leia charged over to Anakin and covered him with hugs, laughs, sobs and kisses.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last." Olaf said as he melted due to the summer heat.

"Aww!" Luke and Leia said simultaneously. They didn't want the snowman to melt!

"Hang on, little guy," Elsa said and just like that, she made Olaf his own personal flurry to protect him from the heat, and humidity.

"Unh!"

A sudden sound caught their attention. Hans was regaining consciousness and was rubbing his jaw.

Brianna seethed in righteous anger at the man her master had trusted. Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to kick him in the gut and he wasn't alone. Kristoff wanted to do the same. Leia was a fireball of fury.

"LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT THAT HALF-WITTED, STUCK UP NERF HERDER!" Leia yelled. Her hands were balled up in fists, her chocolate eyes a flame of anger.

"Leia, don't!" Luke tried holding her back but to no avail.

"LEMME GO, LUKIE! HE THINKS IT'S FUNNY THAT DADDY FROZE UP TO DEATH?! I OUGHTA-!" Leia shrugged him off, but she was stopped by Brianna.

"Don't worry, Leia. Your daddy knows what he's doing." Brianna said with a knowing smile.

Hans stopped rubbing his jaw and looked up.

"Anakin?! But she froze your heart," Hans said.

"And you obviously had everyone fooled!" Anakin thundered. "Did you honestly think that you were gonna get away with that stunt you pulled? I was assigned to Elsa and Anna for a reason, _sleemo!_ The only thing that you've done is you've brought this upon yourself!"

"Yeah, and the only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said coldly. She turned and walked away, only to punch Hans overboard.

"Sorry," Anakin said sarcastically to Hans as he struggled in the water.

After that, they all celebrated with hugs as Hans was arrested.


	20. Chapter 19: Happy Ending!

Chapter 18: Happy Endings!

FINAL CHAPTER!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this! Who knows, I might do another one with Elsa in the Galaxy Far Far Away! Ya just never know!

As Elsa and Anakin kissed once more, she used her powers to create engagement rings for them both. It was obvious to everyone witnessing this that they both loved each other.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Brianna, Luke and Leia oversaw the deportation of Prince Hans and the Duke of "Weaseltown".

"IT'S WESELTON!" The duke snapped.

"WHATEVER!" Brianna, Luke and Leia shouted back as the hotheaded duke was ushered out.

Obi-Wan laughed and joined the twins and Anakin in an ice skating session in the courtyard.

TWO YEARS LATER…

A beautiful baby girl was born to Jedi Master and King Anakin and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She had her father's hair, her mother's eyes and her mother's complexion. Prince Luke and Princess Leia looked on proudly at the newest member of the family. They named her Ahsoka Krystal Amidala Skywalker, for she had both her father's force sensitivity and her mother's icy power.

An uninvited guest came in, and his Sith yellow eyes gazed upon the family with hatred. Hans. Anakin calmly took control of the situation, and got Elsa, Ahsoka and the twins safely away.

"I want to congratulate you, Your highness. Now you will fall, just like your fellow Jedi." Hans snarled. "You took away the one thing I wanted. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

"I don't think so. You've allowed the dark side of the Force to twist your diabolical sick mind, Hans. I seem to recall that two years ago, your lust for power overcame you, you almost killed Elsa and Anna, and then Elsa deported you for your high crimes against Arendelle." Anakin countered. "This was all you, Hans. Not me."

"You will pay!" Hans roared at the reminder. He ignited his blood red Sith blade.

Anakin ignited his cerulean lightsaber and he and Hans engaged in a fierce lightsaber duel. Hans gained the upper hand, but Anakin was determined to beat him.

Obi-Wan came right on time and he helped Anakin. But Obi-Wan was wounded by Hans, but Anakin kept on, striking, parrying and doing whatever it took to defeat him.

Hans force-pushed the king, and used Sith lightning on him, hoping that the Jedi Master would curse at him.

Anakin felt like cursing, that was for sure, but he closed his eyes and focused on love, focusing on his achievements, every positive thing, at long last quelling the blazing firestorm in his heart, and taking control for once. Finally, Hans was struck down, another Sith was destroyed.

Sadly, Obi-Wan had passed on into the Force. A proper funeral was given.

EPILOGUE

Eight years later, Ahsoka was being taught in the right way on how to control her icy powers. Elsa taught her to accept herself, and that love can thaw a frozen heart.

"How will I know when to control my powers, mommy?" She asked.

"It wasn't easy for me to control mine as I was becoming of age, dear. I only thought that by concealing my feelings, I would be alright. I was wrong. By concealing, I only hurt myself and others. A certain someone told me to never let fear stand in the way of your life." Elsa gave Anakin a knowing wink, to which he smiled.

"Your mother's right." Anakin explained. "I had fears as well, and I didn't know what to do. I almost joined the bad side, but I was saved by two angels. Luke and Leia's real mother, and your mom both saved me. Some people may look at you a certain way, some positive, some negative. Just let the negative people talk, and ignore them. You are the only one who knows who you truly are."

Ahsoka nodded and hugged both parents, feeling love flow from them. 12 year olds Luke and Leia, and now 18 year old Jedi Knight Brianna joined the hug as the ghosts of Padmé, Obi-Wan, Shmi and Qui-Gon Jinn looked on proudly.

THE END


End file.
